


bjyx理想型（十一）

by UncleYoung



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleYoung/pseuds/UncleYoung
Kudos: 2





	bjyx理想型（十一）

十一  
小赞忍着骄阳烈日，穿着复古时尚的tucci回到家。王耶啵说，温度舒适感都不重要，看上去贵就行。小赞想，当然贵，32°我穿西装毛衣，当然比穿大背心裤衩子的贵多了。虽然热的有点不开心，但是小赞还是把衣服仔仔细细的挂好，决定有正式场合再拿出来穿。  
忙完之后去医院接孩子。  
小赞:我们给他起个名字吧，正式收养时候要有姓名的。  
耶啵:姓王。  
小赞不开心:你都不想要他，凭什么和你姓。  
耶啵:我当他是你生的。  
耶啵:你生的我才要。  
小赞:姓王吧。  
耶啵：说王不说吧，文明你我他。

赞比刚3个月，身娇体弱。小赞每天夜里要起来喂3次。白天赞比也离不了人，小赞请了阿姨，店里不忙的时候就去二楼陪着赞比。  
小赞很喜欢这样的生活。每天忙忙碌碌的上班，给耶啵做饭，偶尔去耶啵家打游戏拼乐高。耶啵花了一个礼拜教会了小赞骑自行车，小赞每次歪歪扭扭骑着去买菜的时候，耶啵都会觉得这个男的怎么这么傻fufu的。  
傻的挺可爱的，耶啵想，而且还漂亮，完美。

每周一下午4点小赞下班之后都会去耶啵家里做饭，等他回来吃。耶啵威逼利诱无数次要求小赞搬去他家，都被拒绝。小赞觉得，一来便利店住在楼上上班方便，人手不够的时候可以随时上线。二来，搬去就是同居了，同居=结婚。  
不是小赞没做好准备，是小赞觉得耶啵没准备好。  
小赞输密码，开门，看着乱七八糟的屋子，叹气。任命的开始收拾。耶啵才22岁，兴趣爱好一大堆，喜怒哀乐写在脸上。赞比收回家后基本都是小赞在照顾。耶啵花了一个多礼拜才学会抱孩子，更别提换尿片冲奶粉哄睡觉了。  
耶啵说，我做不来。  
小赞说，那我来。  
收拾完屋子，小赞去厨房准备食材。忽然传来了敲门声。  
耶啵家有门铃。但来者似乎觉得温柔的门铃声不能体现自己的急躁，硬生生的要把门砸出个洞。  
小赞擦干净手，急忙忙的去开门。  
门口站着一位女士，看到小赞来开门也不惊讶。  
啵妈：保洁？  
小赞仔细看了眼面前的女士。个头不高皮肤白皙，脚特别小。  
啵妈进门：小伙子收拾的挺干净的，以后让耶啵固定请你来吧。  
小赞没反驳。他大概猜到了啵妈的身份，对她的误会还感到一丝庆幸。  
啵妈：你还帮忙做饭？  
小赞：嗯嗯嗯。  
啵妈：现在的保洁项目挺全啊，不错。  
啵妈：家里没人？  
小赞：没人。  
啵妈：这个死孩子。  
啵妈：女朋友回来了都不知道去接。

耶啵卖完货被正哥拉去骑摩托，轰隆隆的骑到晚上十点半，正哥被家人催到不行才恋恋不舍的散了。耶啵意犹未尽的回到家，想吃完饭再出去玩会儿。  
家里安安静静的，小赞不在家，桌上的饭菜都备好了。耶啵去厨房盛了碗鸡汤，一手抓着鸡腿面目狰狞的啃，一手给小赞发信息。  
耶啵: 哪呢？  
小赞：店里呢。  
耶啵：不是今天早班么？  
小赞：晚上有人请假了，我来顶班。  
耶啵：吃了么？  
小赞：吃了。  
耶啵：我吃完饭去找你。  
小赞过了一会才回：晚上挺忙的，今天上两个班有点累，要不你吃完饭也早点休息。  
耶啵想了想：也行。那我明天去找你。


End file.
